


this tension gets higher

by sluttyten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyten/pseuds/sluttyten
Summary: taeyong fingers you under the table while you’re out at dinner with some of the other guys.





	this tension gets higher

**Author's Note:**

> based on the request: Hi can I get a taeyong scenario where he fingers you under the table thank youuu ❤️❤️

Your parents had once told you that table manners meant eating with your mouth closed, elbows off the table, and legs closed if you were wearing a skirt. For years you’d listened to those rules, but then you met Taeyong. He confided a lot of things to you, and one of them was his mild exhibitionism kink. He wanted to make you climax while in public.

“I just want to try. Just once.” He begged, kissing over your neck as you rode the subway to dinner one day. “Just once, and if you don’t like it, we never have to do it again.”

So you agreed. You were just going to be at dinner with Johnny, Ten, and Lucas. You were sure that they’d be so engrossed in themselves that they wouldn’t ever notice anything happening on your side of the table. You could be quiet if you needed to be, and they would never notice that Taeyong’s hand had vanished below the table’s surface.

As soon as you sat down, Taeyong’s hand slipped over your knee, resting on the skin where the hem of your dress rode up on your thigh. You ordered your meals, the other boys made conversation, but you were far too distracted by Taeyong’s thumb rubbing circles on your inner thigh to notice. All you knew was his hand inching higher and higher by the minute, with each mouthful of food you took, his fingers drew closer. 

“And how are you, Y/N?” Ten asked after a while. “Taeyong’s been telling us about your work.”

All three of the others turned their attention to you. Taeyong looked down at his plate, apparently interested by the food. You opened your mouth to answer Ten and just then, Taeyong’s hand slid all the rest of the way up your thigh. One of his fingers brushed over your center through your panties.

You stifled a gasp, and glanced his way. Already you felt warm. You rattled off an answer, careful to keep your voice steady even as your boyfriend rubbed against you making you wetter and wetter.

“What about you? How’s practice?” You asked, sliding your hand below the table to grab Taeyong’s wrist. 

“Yeah, Ten, how  _is_ practice?” Johnny asked, his tone full of teasing. Ten sat up to his full height which didn’t look like much between Johnny and Lucas, and he began to argue, pulling Lucas into it as support for story details.

Your grip on Taeyong’s wrist tightened. He looked over at you, concerned that you wanted him to stop, but you shook your head and slid his hand inside your panties. You leaned over to whisper in his ear, “Just touch me. Please.”

Taeyong grinned widely, pecked your cheek, and did a passable imitation of turning his attention back to his bickering friends. Meanwhile, he slid a finger down inside your panties, through your wetness until he could push his finger inside of you. 

You shifted in your seat, slightly uncomfortable. 

He slipped a second finger inside of you a moment later, and you bit your lip to stop the small mewl that poured out. Lucas turned to look at you with a frown. You glanced down at your plate. The last thing you wanted right then was for him to call you out on what you and Taeyong were doing.

His fingers felt so nice inside of you. They were long and bony, perfect for pressing into you to draw out noises. You loved his hands, which made this situation all the more dangerous because you loved seeing them between your thighs, fingers disappearing into you, touching you, coated in your slick. You had to force yourself not to stare down at your lap. Instead your mind ran the images, and you swore you could imagine it.

You pulled your napkin up to cover your mouth, hoping that this time when you let out a moan, it would be subtle enough to pass as one of delight from your meal. Ten’s eyes darted to you.

“Enjoying your food, Y/N?” Taeyong teased, jolting his fingers into you. You could feel your wetness gushing around his fingers. You hoped that when you stood up there wouldn’t be a wet spot on the back of your dress. 

“It’s delicious.” You turned to face Taeyong, pleading with your eyes. You were tired of the teasing. You knew that he knew perfectly well how to get you off as quickly as possible. 

He smiled. 

He did the very opposite of making you cum quickly. He pulled his fingers out entirely, pulled your panties back into place, and returned his hand to himself. You watched in stunned silence as he casually lifted his fingers still slightly glistening from being inside of you, and he sucked them into his mouth.

You groaned. “Table manners, Taeyong. Take your fingers out of your mouth.”

Taeyong raised his eyebrows at you, and you felt warm. Luckily, the waiter interrupted, having brought the bill, so everyone was distracted for a moment, long enough for you to compose yourself again.

Johnny excused himself to the restroom. Ten and Lucas started talking in low voices, paying absolutely no attention to either of you. Taeyong tugged on your dress and whispered, “Sit in my lap.”

You did as you were told. Your back against his chest, you were facing Johnny’s empty seat. There was no tablecloth to obscure Taeyong’s hand sliding under your dress, but you couldn’t even bring yourself to care anymore as he once again pushed your panties aside and slid two fingers inside of you.

“You feel so good. So wet.” He whispered into your ear. “I can make this quick if you want. I love you. Thank you for agreeing to this. I’ll make it up to you, I swear.”

Your fingers slide around his wrist that’s pumping his fingers in and out of you. “You better make it up to me. Make the mild embarrassment worth my while.”

Taeyong laughed and circled his thumb around your clit. “I will.”

That was when Johnny returned, striding toward the table.

Johnny took one look at your position on Taeyong’s lap, the color in your cheeks, the tense set of Taeyong’s arms. He suddenly looked at Ten and Lucas in the way that meant he was trying his hardest not to look at either of you. “I’m leaving.”

Taeyong chose that moment to hook his fingers inside of you, pressing against that spongy spot that drove your absolutely crazy, and his thumb swirled over your clit. You grabbed his thigh, bit your tongue, and stared at the table, trying your best to hide the fact that you were having a mind-blowing orgasm in the middle of a restaurant while at least one of Taeyong’s friends was staring at you.

You fell forward with one elbow on the table, pressing your forehead into your hand, and hoping that would hide your face to some degree. Your legs fell to either side of Taeyong’s lap, spread wide enough that if anyone really tried to look, they’d be able to see where Taeyong’s fingers were buried inside of you.

“Oh, we’re leaving?” Taeyong asked, feigning absolutely innocence. “Get up, babe.” 

He patted the side of your leg with his clean hand, as he pulled the other out from under your skirt. You struggled to stand up straight, legs still a bit unsteady from the orgasm, but when you managed you turned around to face Taeyong who still sat there inches away from you. 

Surreptitiously, Taeyong winked and wiped his fingers on the inside of your skirt. You took his hand and walked out of the place with him.

“Are you okay?” Lucas asked as soon as all of you were outside. 

Ten chimed in, “You do look flushed.”

“I’m fine.” You tucked yourself against Taeyong’s shoulder, burying your face in his neck. “Just tired.”

His arms curled around your waist, one hand resting below your waist, and you could feel all of their eyes on that hand, and its dangerous proximity to your butt. Taeyong kissed the top of your head, and told the other boys, “What can I say, but I wear her out.”


End file.
